whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bogie
Bogies '''are one of the Thallain kiths. They are the counterpart to Kithain sluagh. Overview Bogies give the sluagh a bad name. They delight in killing and often have a very ritualistic approach to such activities. A bogie usually has a craving for a certain type of fluid or organ in the human (or nonhuman) body. Whether they drain blood, suck bone marrow or eat feces, their victims are usually burned or desiccated afterward. Bogies who are not able to fully indulge have to remain content with snacking. Dissecting and devouring the intestines of a household pet, or licking the wounds from a body that’s been whipped into unconsciousness will have to suffice. Sluagh may shelter these Thallain cousins, and perhaps even make a few trades to keep them well-fed. Bogies will not die if their exotic tastes are not fulfilled, but after a week or two of abstinence, their hunger will increase. Today, a globule of mucus will suffice, but next week, you’ll find one perched on a human’s chest, sucking away. Bogies do not have to whisper, but do so to impersonate sluagh. They only speak up in the presence of the Shadow Court, or when impersonating mortals. It is rumored that sluagh hire such abominations to slaughter those who betray them, though there is nothing to substantiate this. Appearance Bogies have no regard for human life, as they consider humans to be an evolutionary mistake. In mortal seeming, they appear as famished or bedraggled mockeries of the mortal physique. They often resemble either flabby and rotund dorks, or skinny and pock-faced losers with tangled hair and body odor. This is largely in mockery of the Kithain innovation of adopting a human form. In fae mien, they are warped, pale and grotesque. In light, they stoop, breathe through their mouths, and make odd sounds, occasionally secreting ooze from their palms. In darkness, their eyes and pupils will dilate to twice normal size, their teeth will sometimes chitter, and rugose gills will flutter as they exhale. No wonder they have to hide their true forms. Birthrights & Frailty Birthrights * '''Affinity: Scene * Spawned in Darkness — Once each day, a bogie can vomit up a cloud of foul, inky blackness. More talented bogies can exude this from their nethermost regions. This odorless, undulating mass of dark tendrils will drift slowly, increasing the difficulty of any who try to see through it by 2. This is usually used to cover their more furtive activities, such as climbing along walls and ceilings. * Hatred of the Weaver — By using a point of Glamour, a bogie can become invisible to technology for one hour. Undetected by electronic security systems (which malfunction when they’re around), video cameras (which pick up static), and even bright lights (which flicker or shift like the lighting in an old German Expressionist film), the bogie can go about doing whatever it is they're not supposed to do. Frailty * Curse of the Weaver — There is an easy way to distinguish a bogie from a sluagh — bind them. They cannot contort their bodies as sluagh do, and they lose one Health Level each hour they are bound. They cannot stand the thought of being confined, and will screech, writhe and suffer a Health Level each day they are confined. Whenever inside, they will always make sure they have an escape route. Other Quote: Sooo... you wish to know my secrets, do you? Well, be prepared to pay the price. Quote Kithbook Sluagh: There's a certain irony in the name of the sluagh's Thallain cousins. Sluagh by and large tend to be fans of film noir and dedicated Bogart fanatics, yet the namesakes of the inimitable Bogey are something that sluagh prefer never to discuss. While bogies may resemble sluagh superficially, the Thallain's actions are something even Unseelie sluagh would never stoop to. Rumors of sluagh communication with and sheltering of bogies are greatly exaggerated; while a sluagh may shelter a Thallain briefly, they'll extract a heavy price in information for doing so. Besides, bogies have an unpleasant habit of spreading bodily fluids and ooze around, and no self-respecting sluagh wants that sort of gunk on their stuff. On very rare occasions, a sluagh and a bogie will reach an accommodation on a deal, usually an assassination. Such instances are never spoken of, even at High Tea; sluagh grumps rarely even mention the kith's existence to their younger brethren. It's actually not that hard to tell a bogie from a sluagh. For one thing sluagh don't have teeth. On the other hand, enough scurrilous rumors about sluagh have been spread over the years that more than a few Kithain have no idea how to tell a bogie from a crawler, and attribute the former's deeds to the latter. References # # CTD. Kithbook: Sluagh, p. 35. Category:Thallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith